


Happily ever after?

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Its not a happy ending, Johnrose is only mentioned, Marriage, Multi, This is actually suppose to be sadstuck, davejade is just a cover up for the two characters true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade get married. Everything is perfect. But them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after?

Today was his wedding day. The supposed happiest day of any man to marry a beautiful women. And beautiful she was. She had long black hair and beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the sun. She had the brightest smile and the most tough attitude that made her very cute. She was what every man dreamed of claiming. Dave took that honor.  
The walls were large and decorated with red flowers. Light shown down at the alter where he stands, turned away from the large doors, wearing a suit and his forever present shades. He was shinning under the sunlight. His hair glowing due to the color of it. He was handsome and he even knew it.  
The bells rung four times. The people in the benches stand and turn to the door. Dave turns and smiles softly. A young boy walks down the aisle. A small pillow with two rings sit in his palms. Next a young girl. Her hair held up and throwing flowers. Finally the beautiful women with her uncle walks down the aisle. The women is Jade. One of his childhood friends. She smiles shyly at everyone, a light blush across her tan cheeks, arm under her uncles.  
She walks up and stands next to him. The wedding starts. And eventually it ends. The reception was perfect, the wedding was perfect. The couple even looked perfect for each other.  
The only problem was he was in love with his best man, she was in love with her bridesmaid. But those two were in love with each other. The only way to make themselves feel better. Was to find solace with each other. It did not work. Dave had an empty hole where his heart should be, for it lays in the hands of his best man, John, who has crushed it. Jade is only a fragment of what her true self was. Her true self laid with Rose.  
The only freedom from their heartache. Was to marry each other. Only problem now? It did not help the emptiness the two felt. That was their unfortunately truth. Their happy ending. Their only ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted sadstuck!


End file.
